New Super Mario Bros.: Double Dimensions
NSMB: DD Is a new Mario game, it include a lot new stuff and items stuffs. Story Prologue Far away, in a difference dimension, a parralel universe life copies of all living thingd. Unknow why but it lies there, the parralels of the living things weren't mad, but where imprisoned for a long time in a horrible universe. The only way to break free is the defeat their reality. Then the copy will be the real one and the real one the copy. But escape from there prison is impossible, atleast there is a way. Because a small meteor is flying through the skies. Falling on a beautifull kingdom,the mushroom kingdom. The most curious toads came close to the meteor but didn't though the thing. A dark sinister color appeared around the meteor. Then the toads see two koopa's. The koopa's where happy with there dicoverence and hoped they could sell the thing to Bowser, but the toads don't allowed the koopa's to come close. Then the two koopa's called Bowser and the rest of the koopa troop. Bowser came close to the meteor and broke a big part from it, there he saw two glowing orbs. One Red and the other blue, Bowser pick up the blue one that cause a big explosion, Bowser feelt himself to become stronger, he first tested his new power on a toad and the toad teleported away to another dimension. Bowser laugh and want to start a new try to capture peach. Now with the power to travel troughout dimensions Bowser assaulted Peach castle, the toads quard tries to defend it But Bowser with the help of his son Bowser JN uses the orb the enter Peach castle. When Bowser captured Peach and took her away to another dimension, Bowser saw everywhere bells. Small little bells, Bowser used his fire breath to destroy two of the bells, but destroying one of the bells cause a heavy effect on the Mario dimension, some parts of the kingdom begon to lose gravity and a small part of the mushroom kingdom begon to fly. Then Bowser destroyes a time bell that slows the the toads. Bowser took one of those Bells because when Mario attack him agian he controls time and space and Mario will have to watch out. When Mario and Luigi begon on there diner a toads entered running in the house, warning that the princess is captured agian, when mario and luigi run out of his house he saw that his house was flying. Mario and Luigi where in shock the great house fell too the ground and Mario fell upon a meteor. There he sees one Red orb. Mario toughed the power and entered a new dimension. Everywere where space bells. Mario saw the house flieng where Luigi was crieng. Mario feelt that a bell was destroyed and tried to recover the bell that was destroyed and succeeded. The house got gravity agian. Gameplay Live previous Mario games, this one is a platformer. Mario/Luigi/Toad can collect power-ups to gain powers, including additional ways to attack. Up to 5 people can play, but one must use the Wii U 4K Gamepad to create Symbol Blocks, Coin Blocks, activate special machinary, stun enemies and freeze liquid, all to help or hinder the 4 main players. A new machanic includes the aility to switch between layers of the level (I.E. someone in the foreground might use a cannon to shoot himself to the background). This is used creatively; for example, one castle s like a museum, and one room has a tank in the background, which you can enter from a spring in the foreground. Unlike early Mario games, this one has no lives: instead, your coin total goes down by 25. Because of this, the coin total goes all the way up to a hundred thousand. 1-Up Mushrooms appear, but instead give you 50 coins. If you die with less then 25 coins, you get a game over. Coins can now also be used at shops across the Mushroom Kingdom to buy useful items and power-ups. Mini-games earned at shops and in levels can be played at the Mini-Game Hut in Toad Town (the title screen). Worlds Characters Playable Friendly Villians Gallery Category:Games Category:Omegadream Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2014